Demonic
by Perceptive Pawn
Summary: REDONE! 2ND STORY! WOO! this is about Sakura and Gaara, alittle sasuxsaku, A demon fox takes over sakura. What will Sasuke, Gaara and the gang do? Read and find out!
1. Kitsune

Moshi Moshi. Tis' my second story. Enjoy.

**blah ** inner sakura/ino/sasuke/shukaku/kyuubi/ookami

"blah" normal blab

_blah_ thoughts

Demonic

The lights were on at the Haruno Complex. There was a large party there, which was surprising, seeing as the only Haruno left was the Child Sakura. Presently Sakura was nestled between the Kazekage of Suna and her childhood crush Uchiha Sasuke. She was leaning on the kazekage, burrying her face in his shoulder at times during what she say's is the most horrifying movie ever. He didn't notice, seeing as he was despretly trying no to have a blood-and-gore movie induced killing spree.

SPLASH! the blood was splattered against the main character, as sakura bit her lip to keep from screaming. She did NOT like the movie silent hill. Sasuke was smirking next to her, Gaara had his eyes closed as if annoyed, Hinata had passed out and was currently being held by naruto, who was staring blankly at the screen, temari and kankuro were hugging each other out of fear, Ino and Shikamaru were seated on a futon, watching intently, Neji and tenten were both asleep on another futon, and kiba, akamaru, shino, and lee were in sleeping bags on the floor, half asleep. Anko and Kakashi were supervising on the love seat. The movie ended and Gaara went to get up, only to be pulled back down by Sakura, who obviously didn't want the lapse of warm protection. Her training with Tsunade had givin her enough strength to force him back down. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking. Sasuke looked at her sympathetically before glaring at Gaara. He Leane dover and pulled Sakura to him. Gaara just stood up, stretched, and walked into the kitchen. Sasuke picked sakura up bridal style and stood up, spinning her in a circle to make her smile.

"Hey, if you get scared tonight, we'll all be here, even Gaara, the monster. He's the only one you should be scared of."

She pushed his face away from her 's and flipped backwards out of his grasp. She straightened her dress and walked into the kitchen. Once in, she saw Gaara's sand creeping out of the window onto the roof. She smiled and jumped onto the sill, turning and climbing onto the roof. She found Gaara sitting facing away from her, staring at the full moon as a breeze ruffled his strap and buckle laden clothes. She walked up behind him, sitting with her back pressing against his.

" I'm sorry about my clingyness, during the movie and all. I don't like blood and gore; Shika picked the movie. "

She said apoligetically.

" If you don't like blood, I'm surprised you don't run frantically away from me."

He replied coldly.

" That's Shukaku talking! I want to here what the real Gaara thinks."

" If it was Gaara you wanted, You should have visited when it wasn't a full moon."

" SHUKAKU! Leave Gaara in peace! Tsunade taught me about Jinchuurikii, and you've been the worst Demon that a Jinchuurikii could have!"

" Ouch."( Coughsarcasmcough)

And at that very moment, A large Shadow in the shape of a large fox flew into sakura's chest, right into her heart, and almost knocked her off of the roof, the four story roof. If Gaara hadn't snuffed Shukaku's attitude down and caught her by her foot. She screamed and grabbed for anything that she could reach. She felt nothing but air and screamed again, until she hit a frim chest and was encircled by two strong arms. She looked up to see Gaara looking at her cautiously. She knew that the only reason for his un-nessecary contact was to shut her up, but hey, she just became wonderful friends with gravity and thin air. She let go and stepped five feet away from him, her face bright red.

" Um... Your futon is in my room, as is sasuke's. I- I need to go take a shower."

With that, she ran off the roof, swinging in the window and into the kitchen. Gaar was beyond confused. Why was her face red? Did blood rush to her head when she was upside down? Why did she stammer?

**She likes you, but that'll be no more rather soon...**

_Did you see what knocked her off the roof, shukaku?_

**No.**

MEANWHILE

_Why did i get so nervous?_

Sakura lathered her pink hair up, sliding down the wall and picking up a lufa sponge. Scrubbing her leg she thought about what she though that she had imagined.

_It...was..a giant...black fox?_

She stepped under the waterfall, washing the soap from her head.

_And...it's inside...ME!_


	2. Mating Season and Hunger Pangs

SECOND CHAPTER! SHANNARO!

Mating Season

**blah ** inner sakura/ino/sasuke/shukaku/kyuubi/ookami

"blah" normal blab

_blah_ thoughts

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke to see a blinding light. Raising her hand to clear her path of view, she saw Gaara sitting indian style in a corner, meditating. She stood and crept over to him, not noticing that she made no sound in doing so, or that she could hear the fly walking on the windowsill three stories down. She got a centimeter away from his face when he opened his eyes, sand wrapping around her ankles and up to her thighs. She 'eep'ed when the sand brushed the hem of her black spandex short shorts. His eyes were wide and his teeth were bared in an animalistic manner. she leaned forward and licked the tip of his nose with the tip of hers, missing the fact that her canines could be seen past her chin. He scrunched his nose, his eyes still crazed, and shook his head, finally seeing Sakura straightly.

" Ohayo."

She said brightly, cocking her head to the side. He gasped and dropped her back on the bed, her rolling up into a ball and laughing as the springs dipped and tossed her. He stood and walked over to her.

" Have- Have you looked in a-a mirror lately?"

" No, why?"

" Here."

He lifted her off of the bed with one arm, gently leading her to the full mirror on the wall. She gasped. She had two fox ears perched on the top of her now black hair, their fur black with blood red tufts. Her canine teeth curved down past her chin, her nails turned into four inch daggers. Her eyes had turned red, the pupils black slits. She turned one foot, looking at her back. She had a big poofy, fluffy, black and red tail at least a meter and a half long, that curled around her waist like a fluffy belt. She could smell and hear EVERYTHING and could see pin point sharp. Her hair had grown to be waist length, red highlights cascading down her back, curling upwards at the ends. She had amazing balance ( She tested said fact by back flipping over gaara thenusing one arm on his shoulder to flip back to her former spot.) and she could sense living things. But not much of that mattered to her then because, she was hungry. REALLY hungry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were in the kitchen before anyone else, and sakura basically dove to the cupboard and pulled out like, eight packs of instant ramen.

" Beef, Pork, Chicken, Oriental, Shrimp, ROASTED Beef, ROASTED pork, ROASTED chicken... you shop for naruto?"

" No, i like ramen, and i'm hungry."

" I gathered that."

" Be glad I controlled my sudden urge to bite you."

" Are you not the least bit unnerved by your, erm, transformation?"

" Iie."

At that moment, Neji and Tenten walked in, Tenten screamed, Neji gasped, and Sakura said hello.

" Sakura?"

Neji asked timidly.

" Un."

Tenten came out from behind her boyfriend and ran to sakura.

" OOh! Your fur is soft! And your tail is so fluffy!"

Naruto ansd Hinata walked in then, Hinata fainted, Naruto caught her, and Neji trough a kunai at naruto, failing miseribly as he ducked to grab hinata.

_Well that proves that Naruto slept with Hinata. _

Sakura thought with a smirk at the idea of Neji being over-protective.

" Ohayo Naruto."

" Ramen?!"

" No these are for her, she's ' hungry'."

" HEY! you want me to eat you Gaara?"

" No, shukaku'd end up eating you."

" Yeah right."

" I still want ramen."

" Don't whine Naruto, she's got other packs."

Sakura seemed to get another urge and jumped onto Gaara's back, snapping her newly aquired fangs at Gaara's fingers reaching to the cupboard. For once, Gaara didn't pull her off with Sand, or simply shake her off, he seemed to actually smile as he handed her another pack of ramen, stil minding his fingers. At this time, Sasuke walked in, and practically screamed. There was HIS Sakura, Laughing, on the back of his RIVAL. He stomped up to the two, went to pull sakura down, and ended up grabbing her tail.

" What the Fuck?"

" Hey! Don't pull on my tail, it hurts."

" Why do you even have a tail?"

" I think it has something to do with a big demon Chishio Ira, but right now, i just want food. "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight bowls of ramen, failed attemps to eat Gaara, and a large bowl of fruit, and Sakura wanted to play.

" Gaara, i'm gonna give you a nickname, Hmm, AHA! I know, Panda-chan!"

At this, Gaara glared at her.

" 'Panda-chan'?"

" Un."

" Why?"

" You look like a panda, and you Scream, ' Houyou Ware'!"

" Uh -huh, well, i think we should go see Tsunade-sama. "

" Okay!"

They traveled by roof tops, only stopping to buy sakura an ice cream cone because she miraculously was still hungry. They went to order when the man behind the counter screamed. Then, sakura randomly cartwheeled five feet away. At the exact time she did, a rotten tomato hit the wall.

" DEMON!"

A genin shouted from the doorway. Sakura looked devastated.

" Tekani? Tekani, why did you throw that at me?"

" Who is he? How do you know him?"

" He's one of my students at the academy."

Another rotten vegetable was launched, this time, sand blocked the missile.

" Thank you Panda-chan."

They continued running to the hokage's office, and by the time they got threr, sakura had each claw piercing three ripe vegetables, each.

" Mmm, lunch."

" Nice for you, but i'm hungry too."

Gaara informed her.

" Oh, the panda is hungry, I'll feed you with my own hands later you fuzzy chibi panda!"

Sakura cooed, excercising the 'panda-chan' title.

" 'Panda' will eat YOU now!"

Gaara snarled, reverting to shukaku visibly, not to mention the chakra change, smell change, spike of aroused energy that caught sakura's attention instantly. She had just enough time to spin and catch Gaara's arms as he lunged for her, still pushing her up against a brick wall, in the back of a LONG alleyway. She felt her skin being scraped as he pushe dher up a foot off of the ground. Shukaku growled with glee as his face was reposistioned to be right in front of her considerably large bossom. Shukaku, not being stupid, made it seem as if he were cuddling up to her neck as he enjoyed the swell of her breast.

" Gaara! Stop! Gasp SHUKAKU!"

I'm evil aren't I? MWAHAHA!!

Japanese guide-

Ohayo- Good morning

Iie- no

Un- yeah

Chishio - blood

Ira- thorn

Houyou- Hug

Ware- Me

Chibi- little

Review or die, get eaten by the Nekomata.

Sayonara!


	3. Beginning the Struggle

Moshi moshi! Warawa ai Sabaku no Gaara! I LOVE SABAKU NO GAARA!

Recap-

She felt her skin being scraped as he pushed her up a foot off of the ground. Shukaku growled with glee as his face was reposistioned to be right in front of her considerably large bossom. Shukaku, not being stupid, made it seem as if he were cuddling up to her neck as he enjoyed the swell of her breast.

" Gaara! Stop! Gasp SHUKAKU!"

She gasped as she felt his tongue slowly working itself down to the valley between her breasts. Inner sakura quickly demised a plan.

Sakura used her tail to push Gaara'a face upwards to hers. Pressing her lips against his, she began pumping soothing chakra into him to placate Shukaku. Once shukaku was mannered, Gaara dropped her and fell to his knees in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his shaking form, knowing that it hurt him alot to go into the shukaku stage, and even more that he was conscious the whole time.

" Gaara...It's not you. I will NEVER blame you. It's all Shukaku's doing, relax."

" I almost...no. No. AH!"

One hand clutched the side of his head, the other clenched around his heart.

"Gaara!"

" I cause suffering! I cannot cause pleasure! I splatter blood and spread death!"

He lifted a hand and flung her to the other side of the alley. Hitting the wall with a sickening crack, she slid down onto her knees.

It was as if something inside her snapped. Her hair grew curly, and her eyes began to glow red. Her claws grew an inch and sharped to the point of maiming at touch. Her fangs grew more prominent and her tail bushed out, ending up looking very wild. She stood as if nothing had happened. Cracking her neck, she walked over to Gaara, who's sand was beginging to swirl around him menacingly. Reaching for his shoulder, a solid wall of sand blocked her. She frowned slightly, and pushed straight through it. Grasping his shoulder, she pulled him up onto his feet with almost no effort. Something deep inside her head was laughing due to the stench that emenated from his sand, her hightened sense of smell was not proving that helpful at the moment. She pulled him into a hug, only touching the sand again. She sighed and pushed through that until she felt skin. Once she came into contact with him, she wrapped the shadows and darkness of the alley around them much like Gaara's sand, and teleported them to Tsuade's office.

Short, I know. I suffer writers block, and are in the process of completeing the three steps to destroying it:

1. Scream at it pointlessly.

2. Run in circles around it until you cannot remember what you are doing.

3. And finally, kill it in anyway possible.

Sayonara!


	4. Tsunade's test

woo!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade looked up to see a sobbing Kazekage and demon entwined in each others arms suddenly pop outta nowhere.

"Um...Hi?"

"Tsunade sensei!"

"Sakura?"

"New and improved!"

"Okay..."

" you are going to hit me full power straight on with the hardest punch that you can muster."

"...We're gonna do what now? "

Sakura stood after putting Gaara in a chair.

"Hit me."

She said, spreading her arms wide, her tail curling exitedly.

"Okay."

Tsunade's hand began to glow bright blue, and suddenly, she slammed her fist into sakura's solar plexes. Sakura smiled, cocked her head to the side, and removed her sensei's hand. Unharmed, she said to tsunade,

" Am i good, or what?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

short, please, bite me. if you have a problem, kiss my ASS!


	5. Kitsune Krazy

Moshi moshi. I'm back! hehehe...evil minds think alike so...i'm guessing that i'm not the only one out there cravin' some good ol' smut. Here we go...And it invovles alcohol, coffee, sugar, and lust...lots of lust...

**blah ** inner sakura/ino/sasuke/shukaku/kyuubi/Kistune

"blah" normal blab

_blah_ thoughts

---------------------

After Tsunade thouroghly tested Sakura's capabilities, Sakura brought Gaara back to her house. Everyone had gone back to their homes, so the house was empty. Gaara had a horenduous migrane, and sand continually convereged around him, frustrating Sakura to no end.

"**It's even in the sheets**!"

Sakura swatted another pile of the annoying dust particules off of her bed spread and huffed out another breath. Gaara convusled into another spasm, clenching his jaw and fisting his hands. Sakura stopped her frontal attack of the opposing sand armies instantly to replace the freshly _dry _and _hot_ washcloth with a new wet and cold one. She kneeled beside her futon where Gaara rested, and whiped the perspiration off of his cheeks. When they had gotten home, his fever had arisen, so she had removed his shirt. Sand had pooled in the crevaces between his six pack and in the vertex of his solar plexes. She used her tail to brush the damned sand OFF of him, just to relax her tail, and turn back to see the fucking sand back on him grain for grain. **She wanted to burn it. **Many a time had she begun the hand signs for Sasuke's famed Gokakkyuu no Jutsu, but decided against it.

**Kit! Is it that you are dense beyond comprehension, or simply you have no brain? Baka...Indescribable lacks of common sense imply that you have heat stroke...been in the UV rays recently?**

_... Nanigoto? Who are you?_

** Your demon maro baka. I am Chishio Ira Sanbi Kitsune. **

_... And i call you what?_

**Call me Ira, kit**

_...Ummmm...Is this normal?_

**For a Jinchuurikki...hai. For a normal person...iie.**

_I'm Sakura._

** Naw...dumb-shit.**

Gaara grunted and arched his back, Ripping Sakura out of her stupor. With advice from her not so polite Kitsune, She followed Ira's instructions on how to talk to Shukaku himself.

_You sure i want to talk to shukaku?_

** Hai, baka-chan**

Aa...here we go.

--------------------------------------

I shall make you suffa! waalaa! hehehehe am i evil or what? ending your precious chapter at such an anxious moment...RawR


	6. Shukakufest

Chapter six!!! Shannaro!

-------------------------------------

** Where the fuck did little okama go?**

_Ummm...Sono Shukaku?_

** Gaara?**

_ No...I'm Sakura._

** Is there a reason i can hear you? And where did Gaara- baka go?**

** Hai, kono yaro, there is a reason. I'm the reason. Long time no see Shukaku.**

** Ira? Oi! Still have that red thong?**

**No, thank kami.**

**Too bad.**

_Ira? You know him?_

** Unfortunately yes, and it was a mating season as well. Still as perverted as ever, ne, Shukaku?**

** Hehehe...you know it baby!**

**I'm not your baby, nor anything in that area. **

**Please ama, every ahou knows that you're one of the most frequently laid demon's there are.**

**Not anymore. **

**Oooh. Sore because you cannot get a lay anymore, anata chibi ike ike?**

**I am not chubby! Plus, it's you who should be sulking, for not being able to get head for a decade.**

**Don't remind me (Shudder)**

_Enough! Ira, what about Gaara-kun?_

**Gaara...KUN? Wait, my holder has a sweet heart? Ko mon, are you hot?**

_Tha's hardly of any matter now. Do you care not that you cause Gaara pain?_

**Iie, right now i wanna know if i can get you to bang Gaara, providing that you're sexy.**

**Shukaku, why are you so intent on getting your holder laid?**

_And why can't you give Gaara a break. He's pained by you 24/7!_

**He's a prick!**

**You're a cock.**

**Tameguchi kitten ja neyo.**

**As if. Listen to her, or I'll never hear the end of it.**

**--------------------------**

Here are japanese meanings

Okama- Homosexual

Kono yaro- asshole

ama- bitch

ahou-moron

Anata chibi ike ike- you stupid chubby bitch

ko mon- ass

Tameguchi kitten ja neyo- Don't disrespect me you fuck.

**enjoy and review, or i'll rip your intestines out thru your eye sockets.**


End file.
